365 дней до
by Ayara Sky
Summary: Чтобы было, если бы болен был бы Эрик, а Алан всеми способами пытался его спасти?


Автор: ~Аяра~  
Персонажи: Алан Хамфриз, Эрик Слингби, Грелль Сатклифф, Уильям Ти Спирс.  
Пейринг: слабые намеки на Эрик/Алан, Уилл/Грелль.  
Жанр: AU, angst, drama, deathfic.  
Рейтинг: G  
Саммари: Чтобы было, если бы болен был бы Эрик, а Алан всеми способами пытался его спасти?  
Дисклеймер: Если бы мне что-то принадлежало, подобного конца я бы ни за что не допустил.  
Размещение: а оно надо ли кому-то?  
От автора: написано в подарок на день рождение velial~m. Прости, знаю, ты хотел в подарок ангст с этими двумя пейрингами, но я так увлекся ангстом, что совсем забыл про них. Прости. Еще раз с праздником тебе, правда, уже прошедшим. И прости за задержку.  
От автора 2: Извините, мне кажется, что у меня получилось совсем не то, что хотелось и вообще это местами смахивает на бред, но… Но.

~*~*~*~

Каждый наш вздох - это наглая ложь.

Алан считает дни.  
Двадцать семь. Двадцать восемь. Двадцать девять. Тридцать.

Почти вздрагивает, когда Эрик с глухим и болезненным вздохом почти просыпается, но тут же вновь проваливается в глубокое забытье, закрывает и откладывает блокнот в сторону, тяжело вздыхает и устало прикрывает глаза.  
Слингби не просыпается уже второй день, но Хамфриз знает, что так и нужно – потому, что истощение, до которого довел себя Эрик, практически не отдыхая и не следя за своим здоровьем, штука все же серьезная.

Алан аккуратно и невесомо касается лба напарника – нет, жар уже спал, поэтому он позволяет себе чуть улыбнуться, убирает с глаз непослушные пряди и выходит из квартиры Эрика, неслышно прикрывая дверь.

«Тридцать три, - считает он, - тридцать четыре, тридцать пять».  
Календарь неприлично медленно отмеряет дни.  
Алан трепетно сжимает в руках черный блокнот.

~*~*~*~

- Хей, как ты? Давно тебя не видел!  
-Да все замечательно, так, незапланированный отпуск взял. – Алан подскакивает на месте, когда слышит в коридоре отзвуки такого знакомого голоса и пристально смотрит на дверь, ждет, пока она откроется.  
Но Эрик задерживается – он болтает со знакомыми, перебрасывается шутками с друзьями, коих у него немало – что и не удивительно, у Слингби на редкость компанейский характер, раздает комплименты девушкам.

«Семьдесят шесть, - проносится в голове юноши, - семьдесят семь, семьдесят восемь, семьдесят де…»

…прежде, чем открывается дверь, и входит Эрик, чуть виновато, но лукаво улыбаясь.  
- Зачем ты встал? Тебе же еще нельзя… - старший жнец машет рукой, мол, да что там, авось и не помру.  
Алан хмурится, закусывает губу, понимает – мало. Осталось так мало.  
Слингби же расценивает этот неосознанный жест совсем по-другому, подходит ближе, дружески хлопает по плечу, чуть приобнимает.  
- Не переживай, я правда уже в порядке.  
- Да, - кивает Хамфриз, вновь отсчитывая дни, - да.

О болезни своего напарника, он узнал совершенно случайно, оказавшись не в том месте, не в то время. Алан тогда как раз возвращался со своего задания, как вдруг увидел Эрика, стоящего посреди оживленной улице на одном колене, с искривленными болью лицом, держащимся за грудь руками. Юноше вдруг подумалось – еще чуть и он взвоет, но Слингби, скрепя зубы, лишь глубоко и часто дышал. А потом и вовсе осел на мощеную крупным булыжником мостовую, закрыв глаза. Пот крупными каплями стекал со лба, щек, терялся в складках рубашки, впитывался в ткань пиджака.  
Хамфриз же стоял, бледный, как полотно, почти физически ощущая боль своего напарника, не в силах двинуться с места. Уйдя в свои мысли, он даже упустил момент, когда Эрик исчез.  
Ему казалось – вот только что он был, а теперь раз – и нет.

Тем же вечером Хамфриз устроил ему допрос, в подробностях вытянув – будто клещами, конечно, о том, чем именно болен напарник, что «нет, это не излечимо» и «да, я возможно скоро умру». А все протесты юноши были прерваны самым действенными методом – поцелуем.

Но он не был бы собой, если бы все оставил на самотек. Жнец по уши зарылся в книгах, практически переселился в библиотеку, не смотря на все протесты Слингби.  
Последнее время Алану стало трудно не то, что говорить с напарником – а хотя бы элементарно видеть его, даже издали. Чувство вины съедало его изнутри – как так, он, такой близкий и нужный, не смог, не заметил, не помог вовремя, а оставил Эрика один на один со своей болезнью.  
И Хамфриз знал, как может искупить свой грех – утопив его в большем.  
Таким, какого и требовало «лекарство», а именно – тысячу чистых душ.

«Сто пятьдесят два. Сто пятьдесят три. Сто пятьдесят четыре».

Помечал в блокноте Алан, все так же придаваясь воспоминаниям.

Он знал, что не сможет убивать невинных людей – жнец скорее бы убил сам себя, чем пошел бы на такое. Да и Слингби ни за что не принял бы вот такое спасение.  
А значит, у него остается лишь один выход – являться к умирающим чуть раньше, чем его сослуживцы и забирать их души. Алан понимает, что это – единственный вариант, поэтому тщательно все продумывает, строит точные планы, отсчитывает нужно количество дней.  
Их получается всего триста шестьдесят пять.

Боже, думается ему, их целых триста шестьдесят пять. Успеет ли? Дотянет ли?

Алан трясет головой, отгоняя настойчивые воспоминания, захлопывает блокнот и мысленно кивает себе.  
Да, все идет почти так, как он рассчитывал.

Нет, Хамфриз не глуп и не строит излишних иллюзий на свой счет.  
Юный жнец знает, что Уилл умен, даже слишком умен, и возможно, очень скоро он догадается об истинной причине исчезновения душ, и о том, кто за всем этим стоит.  
Да и Грелль… Быть может, он и не слишком умен, зато поразительно догадлив. Умеет подмечать такие мелочи, на которые кто-либо иной и внимания бы не обратил. А еще постоянно крутится рядом, будто чует – словно у него собачий нюх на такое – что Алан что-то затевает.  
А быть может, это просто у юного жнеца уже развивается паранойя, и он везде видит врагов. Кто знает, как оно…

А еще Алан точно знает, что он – предатель и преступник, и что наказания не избежать. Он дождется, правда, дождется, не сбежит и не сломается, а с честью его примет. В конце концов, если Эрик будет спасен, то все остальное уже не будет иметь для него смысла.

А календарь меж тем все так же равнодушно отсчитывает дни.  
Двести двенадцать. Двести тринадцать. Двести четырнадцать.  
Хамфриз глубоко вдыхает и ставит еще пару галочек на очередной странице.  
За окном день медленно сменяется вечером.

~*~*~*~

Все меняется в один момент, когда к ним в кабинет входит Уильям, а за ним – два малознакомых Алану шинигами.  
- Эрик Слингби, прошу вас сдать оружие и пройти за мной.  
- Что-то не так? – почти лениво тянет жнец, так и не встав со своего места.  
- Вы подозреваетесь в хищении четырехсот двух душ. Вы единственный, у кого отсутствует алиби.  
Приступы, понимает Хамфриз, это же все были приступы. Как раз в такие моменты, когда Эрик просто напросто терял сознание от боли, Алан бережно укладывал напарника в постель, а сам уходил собирать чужие души. И вот теперь…  
- Эрик Слингби, вы будете помещены под стражу, пока не буду выяснены все обстоятельства.  
- Но как так? – срывается Алан, - Эрик совершенно невиноват! Он бы никогда такого не сделал!  
И он не то, что почти искренен – он именно говорит правду. Ведь это не он, это именно Алан совершил это преступление.  
- Хей, ну вот что ты творишь, а? – взгляд Слингби спокоен, чуть насмешлив, но полон заботы и тревоги о напарнике, шинигами крепко сжимает чужие ладони в своих. – Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Понял?  
Хамфриз кивает, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы. Потому, что он этого не заслуживает.

«Прости, простипростипрости», - шепчет про себя он, - простипростипрости».  
Хотя знает, что ему нет прощенья. И никогда не будет.

Когда Слингби уводят, Алан еще долго стоит на одном месте, глядя в одну точку, и молчит.

«Двести сорок шесть. Двести сорок семь. Двести сорок восемь».

Он знает, что это неправильно, но ему кажется, что теперь будет гораздо легче, когда не надо будет постоянно опасаться того, что Эрик все же вдруг все поймет, что окажется не там, где нужно, что сам Хамфриз вдруг ему проболтается.  
«Это хорошо, - думает он, - так будет лучше».  
И в этот момент в его голове совсем пусто, и нет ни единой мысли. Он будто марионетка на невидимых шелковых нитях, оставшаяся без нагрешившего кукловода – самого себя.  
А Грелль глядит на юношу, и ему становится жутко. И ему становится страшно.  
- Эй, Алан, - почти ласково говорит он, - ты…  
- Я буду у себя в кабинете, - тот поднимает на него взгляд – пустой, отрешенный, никакой и быстро покидает кабинет, чуть шатаясь из стороны в сторону.  
- Почему у Алана такое хрупкое сердечко? – Сатклифф смотрит уходящему шинигами вслед, опускает голову на плечо Уильяму и чуть устало прикрывает глаза.  
Ти Спирс на мгновение вдыхает воздух, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но потом лишь более чем аккуратно сталкивает Сатклиффа с плеча.  
- Диспетчер, хватит нести всякую чушь. – и потом чуть тише добавляет. – Он очень сильный, он справится.

А Хамфриз идет по коридору и ничего не видит перед собой, ни тихих перешептываний, ни сочувственных взглядов, ни даже того, куда он идет.  
Перед глазами лишь неспешно мелькают цифры.

«Двести восемьдесят три. Двести восемьдесят четыре. Двести восемьдесят пять».  
Осталось почти немного. Но почти – это слишком велико для Алана.  
И он выдыхается, кое-как добравшись до кабинета, опускается на кушетку и проваливается в вязкий глубокий сон без сновидений.

~*~*~*~

- Эй, Алан, - говорит ему Эрик, когда юноша приходит его навестить, - у тебя слишком светлая душа. Поэтому-то ты так и страдаешь. Не терзай себя так.  
Все это он видит, лишь заглянув своему напарнику в глаза. А после – бережно прижимает себе, шепча на ухо какие-то совсем бессмысленные, но от этого не менее приятные слова утешения.

Алан едва сдерживается. Ожидание становится почти невыносимым. А груз грехов, могильным камнем, повисший на груди, становится все тяжелее и тяжелее; натягивать привычную маску дружелюбности становится все труднее, даже улыбка становится какой-то жалкой.  
Но этого никто другой не видит.  
Почему же это видит только Эрик?  
Почему это должен быть именно он?

«Триста четыре. Триста пять. Триста шесть».

Хамфриз отстраняется, собирает все силы для одной лишь улыбки и смотрит в глаза Эрику, зная, что это – последний раз. Теперь он понял, что ему нужно сделать.

- Все будет хорошо. – он нежно касается щеки Слингби. – Все будет…  
И уходит, так и не договорив, оставив недоумевающего, растерянного и встревоженного Эрика наедине со своими тяжелыми и отнюдь не радужными мыслями…

…Шинигами появляются как раз вовремя – ровно в три сорок пять, как и рассчитывал Алан. До этого последние два часа он неспешно прогуливался по парку, вдыхая прохладный воздух полной грудью. Мутновато-голубое небо было по-осеннему низкими, солнце уже не грело, а пожухлые листьях приятно шуршали при каждом шаге.  
Хамфризу хотелось смеяться, зарыться в них, закружиться, но он знал, что нельзя. Что эти минуты – бесценны, и он хотел бы провести их наедине со своими мыслями. Со своими мыслями и воспоминаниями.  
И отсчитывать последние дни.

Триста тридцать три. Триста тридцать четыре. Триста тридцать пять.

Все верно. Все теперь окончится здесь.  
Уильям холодно смотрел на него.  
- Алан Хамфриз, вы сказали, что вы может указать на то, кто украл все восемьсот с лишним душ?  
Грелль с интересом наблюдал за ним. Эрик, освобожденный по просьбе самого шинигами, взволнованно смотрел на напарника.  
Алан улыбнулся.  
- Да. И он перед вами. – и глядя на удивленные лица жнецов, Хамфриз вдруг понял, что на душе у него вдруг стало так легко, как никогда. Будто весь этот груз разом упал, освободив его. – Только вот душ девятьсот девяносто девять. Вы еще не все учли.  
В глазах Ти Спирса на мгновение мелькает осознание – зачем, Эрик и Грелль же лишь удивленно переглядываются.  
- Алан Хамфриз, вы…  
- Поздно. – он улыбается еще шире, достает свою косу, почти любовно проводит пальцем по лезвию. – Слишком поздно. А ты, Эрик, живи, живи-живи... пожалуйста...  
И отточенным за многие столетья движением, он вонзает лезвие себе в грудь, прямо туда, где по определению у него находится сердце.  
И уже теряя сознание, все глубже погружаясь в густое алое марево, он с трудом отсчитывает последние числа…

Триста шестьдесят три. Триста шестьдесят четыре. Триста шестьдесят…

Память – будто сломанный метроном, в дикой спешке проносит все дни пред глазами, ни на каком из них не останавливаясь, но Алан почему-то отчетливо запоминает каждый из них, и последний, тысячный – выдыхает с последним вдохом. И уже не видит, как теплый серебристо-белый свет окутывает его тело, растворяя на сотни тысяч световых частиц.

Эрик поздно спохватывается – лишь когда пронзительно-яркий свет вырывается из груди Алана, стирая привычную ленту памяти в прах, сплетается в кольца, вьется сигаретным дымом, сплетаясь в клубок из множества нитей, переплетающихся между собой, становясь все тоньше и тоньше, пока не сплетаются в Абсолютный Свет. Слингби не знает, есть ли такой в природе, но почему-то уверен, что это именно то, ибо другого название придумать не может. А потом этот свет как-то резко вытягивается, приобретает знакомые черты, опускается на землю в таком знакомом до боли образе.

Призрачный, состоящий из сотен светящихся частиц Алан, протягивает ему ладони, до краев наполненные ярким сиянием, и улыбается. Не так, как обычно, а слишком легко и ясно. И Слингби вдруг понимает, что так Хамфриз улыбался, если бы был обычным человеком.  
Нет.  
Когда он был обычным человеком.  
Но все же… все же та трогательная, наполненная горечью и надеждой улыбка, была ему куда ближе и роднее. И он бы отдал все что угодно лишь бы увидеть ее еще раз.

- Он твой. – полу-шепчет, полу-шелестит не его Алан.  
Эрик только слегка касается света в ладонях юноши, как тот впитывается ему в ладонь, горячим тепло растекается по телу, целебным бальзамом проливается в сердце. А Алан, призрачный Алан, становится все тоньше и прозрачнее, пока не исчезает вовсе.

Слингби впервые легко дышится, тупая и ноющая боль ушла, но на душе так тяжело и паршиво, как не было еще никогда. Даже ни в один из приступов он не чувствовал себя так – а все потому, что его верный напарник? друг? возлюбленный всегда был рядом. Всегда и во всем.

Эрик не может даже кричать. Что греха таить – он и молчать не может, и стоять, он просто больше ничего не может. Внутри осталась такая пустошь, что никакой свет не способен ее заполнить.

Грелль утыкается в плечо Уильяму, и этот жест кажется по-детски трогательным. Его плечи мелко вздрагивают.  
- Диспетчер Сатклифф, не ревите. – голос у Спирса хоть тверд, но все же в нем скользят срывающиеся нотки.  
Грелль качает головой, но тяжелые всхлипы выдают его с потрохами. Уилл крепко сжимает его ладонь.

Эрик старается не смотреть на них - больно.  
Он смотрит куда-то в сторону и ввысь.  
В его глазах отражается бескрайнее небо.

Upd.

Нечто флаффное, написанное чуть позже на эмоциях.

Они сидят в кабинете и молчат.  
Грелль смотрит на фотографию в рамке, где они все впятером – Сатклифф тогда даже каким-то образом умудрился затащить в кадр Уилла. Алан на фото смущенно улыбался, толкаемый в бок неугомонным Ноксом. Трдно представить, что это было совсем недавно. Трудно представить, что такого больше никогда не будет.  
Эрик же сидит на месте Хамфриза, проводит рукой уже по пустому столу – все личные вещи унесли еще вчера. Уже вчера, поправляет он сам себя.  
- Знаешь, - он говорит тихо, но голос его чуть дрожит, в каждом слове – не политые и уже никогда не прольющиеся слезы, - мне кажется, его сердце… Оно бьется внутри… Будто среди тысяч голосов только оно есть, и бьется, звенит, рвется…  
Слингби смолкает, тяжело опуская взгляд. Он бы с радостью заплакал, но глаза сухи, только в горле встает противный комок да на языке привычно горчит боль.  
У шинигами нет сердца. И даже если оно все же физиологически есть – оно мертво и биться не может. Но Эрик слышит его также ясно, как видит рыжеволосого жнеца напротив.  
- Можно? – Вдруг спрашивает Грелль. В его интонациях ни капли издевки, он предельно собран и серьезен, даже больно видеть его таким: с темными кругами под глазами, спутанными волосами и усталостью в каждом движении.  
Слингби кивает, и Сатклифф неслышно подходит, касается рукой груди Эрика прямо там, где под кожей и ребрам по идее находится сердце. И слышит четкие и спокойные, но будто чуть несмелые удары.  
Он улыбается, а по его щекам текут слезы.  
- Да, ты прав. Это может быть только сердце Алана.  
- Да. – Смолкает жнец, как-то неловко и рассеянно шарит по карманам, отводит взгляд. – Не против, если я пойду покурить?  
Грелль отстраняется, молча качая головой.  
И только когда уже Эрик открывает дверь и почти выходит, чуть слышно шепчет ему вслед:  
- Ты береги его. У него такое хрупкое сердечко.  
Слингби кивает. И прежде чем закрывается дверь, в воздухе на мгновение застывает печаль. 


End file.
